


The Greatest Thing

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Control, Love at First Sight, Mommy Issues, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possible Character Death, Rare Pairings, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Jamison Fawkes hasn't been the same since his mother passed away when he was just a boy. His ideas of love, women, and life were completely changed. But what if a person who challenges all of those beliefs mysteriously and suddenly is thrust into his life?





	The Greatest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the beginning is written from Junkrat's POV.

This is an important story. Well, it's my story, so I suppose it would be interesting to me regardless of what happens in it. But that's besides the point. My mum told me one thing to take with me my entire life - the notion that "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." When I first heard that statement, I thought nothing of it. I was only 8 at the time, and I guess nothing really mattered to me back then. When you're that young, you don't know what the future holds. Love is just a word that gets thrown around, played with, and tossed away. That's what I thought. But that was years ago, and as I sit at my computer typing this, I must admit I know differently. Love is why I'm writing this. Love is the reason for all of this. 

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning. Where this story begins. Exactly a year ago.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You stay outta here, Junkrat. Run home to ya own scrap! We don't let no wanted men run free in 'ere!" A woman barked at the blond.

"Aw, piss off. Ya weren't sayin' that yesternight!" Jamison shot her a grin, which rewarded him with a wrench to the face. Luckily he caught it, but the intention to harm was evident. "Alright, alright. I'm going. You'll regret this someday, ya all will!" 

Junkrat walked out of the gates of his once beloved town once more, back out to the empty place he called home. Sure, he and Roadhog got on fine and were bros, but it was still so empty. Everyone was within the walls, while they were outside. 

A hand clapping down on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Junkrat looked up to see the covered face of his large companion - a welcomed sight, of course. 

"...yeah, I know, doesn't matter what they say," Jamison said with a sigh. 

Mako simply nodded and grunted. 

"Go out? You crazy?" Jamison's eyes widened in response to...that. They had a sort of connection. Mako just had to grunt, and Jamie knew exactly what he was talking about. "Do you know things that needa be blown up?"

The man shrugged and pointed towards their shack. Jamie grinned cheekily once again, and ran off towards the house. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He was alone. 

He and Roadhog had gotten split up - maybe it was some sort of miscommunication, but Junkrat was lost. He was definitely inside of a Vishkar building, deep within, but his accomplice was nowhere to be seen. How they got in to begin with was a story for another time, one that will never come to light. All that mattered was that he was in, and he was lost. 

"Mako!" He hissed, albeit quietly so no one within the building was alerted. "Where are ya?" 

No response. Typical Roadie, he thought. A silent killer. Junkrat decided to take a little walk around - no harm, no foul as long as he wasn't caught, right? The people at Vishkar seemed to be asleep right now, anyway, and this rather surprised Junkrat. As high tech as they were, the Aussie figured they didn't need to sleep. Someone was probably watching him from cameras around the building, but clearly didn't care enough to stop him from wandering the halls. 

After what felt like hours of walking around and peeking in rooms, Junkrat came across something...interesting. Since he was alone, he was quiet. He could hear every little sound around him. So when he began to hear humming coming from behind a door, he perked up immediately. 

Of course, he had no idea who it was. A Vishkar worker, no doubt, but who? Junkrat decided to sit outside of the door and listen, even opting to lean against the door and close his eyes to focus better. ...but he fell asleep. 

"Who are you?"

Jamison jolted upwards, shaking off his tiredness quickly. He scrambled to his feet, aiming his weapon at the source of the voice. The woman's brown eyes went wide, but she didn't scream. 

"Who are you?" She repeated, taking a deep breath and calming herself. "I'm going to call a leader if you don't identify yourself." 

Junkrat was in such a state of shock that he couldn't properly answer. This woman was ... beyond beautiful. The way her dark hair fell onto her shoulders, her light blue nightgown hugging her curves. Her eyes, full of light. Hard and cold, but somehow soft and warm at the same time. 

"I...Junkrat," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head and lowering his weapon. "Ehehe..."

"Junkrat? Who would name their child that?" She furrowed her brows, frowning. Glancing around, the woman quickly grabbed Junkrat and pulled him into her room, closing the door. "...sorry. Someone was coming. Now, Junkrat...what are you doing here? Are you working with that boy who stole from us before?"

"What boy? No. Ya see, me 'n my friend go across countries and continents, lookin' for danger! And I heard this place was interesting, so I told 'im we should check it out. Got split up, heard ya humming, now I'm here." 

"Fascinating," she replied, although clearly not caring about his story. "Once the coast is clear, you will leave. Stay in that corner and don't touch anything." 

The dark skinned woman moved away from the other. She had such grace in her step. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she picked up her laptop and began typing. 

"Ya never told me your name," Junkrat pointed out, not hesitating to interrupt her. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and glanced over at him, then back at her laptop screen. "Satya. That's all you need to know, sir." 

"Sah-tuh-yeah?"

"Satya!" She corrected him, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Australians..."

"Oi, how'd ya tell I'm an Aussie, Satya?"

"It is fairly evident," she said matter-of-factly. 

"How so?" He asked, walking over to her and plopping down beside her on the bed. He swung an arm around her, leaning over to read what Satya had been typing. "What are ya workin on?" 

Blush rose to the woman's cheeks. "I told you to stay in the corner!" 

"Oh yeah, you did say that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"My apologies, Miss uh.."

"Satya." 

"Miss Satya," Junkrat repeated with a toothy grin, jumping up off of the bed. "Well, you also said that I should get a move on once the coast is clear. I guess it's clear now, yeah?" 

"Maybe," Satya responded, shrugging and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was looking everywhere but at him - she was still embarrassed at how close they had been. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. That made it worse...

"Then I'll be back tomorrow!" Jamison announced, swinging the door open. "G'night, Satya." With a wave and a wink, the Aussie was gone to find his partner. 

Satya was left astonished, confused, and distraught at the short but interesting interaction with the man. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how he got in, how he survived that long in here, or why she didn't report him immediately. But everything happened as it happened, so she tried to forget it and just returned to her work. 

Jamison, on the other hand, was over the moon. He had a hop in his step now, certainly. The Aussie felt like he had just met his soulmate! She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he didn't care to think that she was out of his league. Junkrat didnt believe in love since the day his mother died so long ago, but he was positive he felt attracted to Satya. That was enough for him to be happy about. Love may be fake to him, but this crush was true. 

If only he knew how devastating a crush can become.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I think I cut off the scene rather quickly or phrased it awkwardly, but I'm just so focused on later things that will happen. I hope it wasn't too hard to read! Stay tuned for the next chapters, and check out my other fics in the meantime. :)


End file.
